Sleep My Sunshine
by myepicweekend
Summary: Selena and Demi have been married for two years and are living together as strong and happy as can be. This fic is about the event leading to the duo finding about how Demi's excessive sleeping is actually narcolepsy. FLUFF, FLUFF & MORE FLUFF. It's meant to be light hearted, don't take it seriously or expect it to be too realistic. Delena/Demena/Semi/Lovez


A/N: I wrote this last year based on this prompt: _Selena and Demi have been married for two years and are living together as strong and happy as can be. This fic is about the event leading to the duo finding about how Demi's excessive sleeping is actually narcolepsy. _

I had never written fluff, or anything centered around a sleeping disorder, I thought it was unique, original and a great idea... buuuut I never got around to writing more than one short chapter. That one short chapter has been sitting unfinished for a while on my live journal account which I never log into, so I thought posting it here would give me the incentive to finish it. I'm not sure when, but it will be completed on a future date!

This fic is roughly based on Demi and Selena's characteristics, but they are adults in this fic so there will be slight alterations. There will be happy endings, it's fluff after all!

* * *

**SELENA POV ~**

"Demi, could you please just try helping a little more?" I ask, gasping soon after as I feel one of the many grocery loaded bags piled in my arms start to slide downward. We are by the car after a much needed shopping trip. Demi holds one bag in her hand, and by the was she freely whipped it around, it was probably very light.

I, on the other hand, hold the other eight bags. Yeah, I know—that many bags for two people seems a bit much. The reason for the splurge on extra purchases was due to the fact that both of us had been absent from the condo we shared on three week vacation to Peurto Rico. The food we had left behind was either past it's date or dangerously close now, so we very much needed to restock on supplies.

Demi spins around to face me, her eyes giving me a quick once-over, taking in my current state; being swallowed up by plastic bags. The edges of her lips twitch and I can tell she was fighting a grin.

"Peurto Rico really gave you a nice tan, Sel." She says, completely off topic. Nonetheless, I feel my cheeks burn, crossing one of my bare legs across the other, slightly self-conscious to her compliment. I'm wearing a short denim skirt, but it doesn't cover much, who knows what Demi was seeing.

I'm forced to come back to reality when one of the bags I'm holding crashes onto the ground. Thank goodness it hadn't been breakable. "Demi, didn't you hear me?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"That bikini you wore was really good, there was hardly a place on you that wasn't sun exposed. You could have gone na-"

"Demi! Stop, I'm dying here. Please help."

Demi hesitates for second before she walks down the steps and scoops up the bag that had fallen and then takes two of the ones I hold, giving her a much more reasonable total of four bags. I juggle the four I still hold to give me one free hand, reaching for our house keys in my back pocket and starting up the steps. I can here Demi right behind me.

"Look at the stuff I'm carrying... and in these heels?" Demi's words are spoken in mock-horror. I can tell she's just goofing off, but I can't help but scoff a little.

Demi was like a rainbow, made of a spectrum of beautiful colours. I can't help but love every side of her.

I put the key in the lock on front door and push it open. It's warm inside and the light jacket I'm wearing is suddenly making me way too hot.

I shuffle over to the kitchen before dropping the shopping bags at my feet.

I realize Demi has been staring at me from close by, still clutching grocery items, her watchful brown eyes staring right at me from where she stood in the kitchen doorway. It's only then I realize the unnaturally wide grin I had on my face; triggered by her no less.

I purse my lips together and parade towards her, pulling the bags from her fingers and adding them to the pile of the floor. Demi starts to bend down to start putting things away, but my arms are faster to go around her waist and hoist her up onto the counter. Demi's answering smile is dazzling.

I rest my forehead against the center of hers and I feel her legs wrap around my middle to pull me closer. "So, do you want to go out tonight?" I ask, dropping my face to her neck. The flesh there is soft and tan, but the tan isn't dark enough to hide the two rose coloured love bites I made a few days before this. When I was caught in the moment, I didn't really think to leave her 'my mark' on more secluded parts of Demi's body.

I chuckle quietly as I start leaving affectionate, feather light kisses against the slight curve in her neck, not missing the sound of enjoyment that leaves her lips in response.

It's then I realize I haven't been given an answer.

"What's up D Lo?" I whisper, lifting my head up slowly to meet her gaze. She shoots me a look. I knew I had distracted her. "I don't feel like going out… why don't we have a party right here?" Demi murmurs, running her fingertips up my arms. I tilt my head to one side. "You mean, a party for two?" I ask, raising both eyebrows.

I already know her answer.

* * *

**DEMI POV ~** later that night.

Hidden among two empty, grease covered pizza boxes, I manage to find the CD player.

For the past hour it had been blasting a Paramore album on repeat, but anything would have worked because neither Selena or me paid much attention to it.

We had challenged each other to a dance battle, but that turned into a food fight which then progressed into tickling one another until surrender.

Things had turned calm again, so I took the opportunity to slip in my own CD: Maylene and The Sons of Disaster. One of my favourites. The song 'Listen Close' is the first song starts playing.

I see Selena squirm a little in her seat at the kitchen table. I quirk one eyebrow.

"It's so... loud, Dems. Turn it down." She says, her sweet voice almost cancelled out altogether by the volume of the music.

I liked when Selena got bossy — which was very rare — but there was no way that music of mine was getting toned down. I roll my eyes and move towards her, ending up straddled across her lap.

She doesn't say anything, so I continue, leaning forward so my lips are by her ear, reciting the lyrics pulsing out of the player.

"I didn't know what I was looking for, but I found it when I took your hand. That cheshire smile still cuts me down to the bone. Preacher says, "it's for rich or poor" We see a lot of the latter of two, I've been gone so long, I'm afraid I might be losing you..." I whisper every lyric right into her ear, in perfect sync with the music. To say I haven't memorized every single song of Maylene and The Sons of Disasters' would be a lie. While Selena might not enjoy this genre of music as much as I do, I know it's a completely different story if I sing the songs.

Selena shivers, and I can see the hairs on her bare forearm raise a little. I knew she liked it. I run one of my hands over the skin without a second thought. "Was I too loud?" I say playfully, pulling my head back a little so I can see her face. In response she grips my face with both hands and kisses me.

Suddenly, I lose interest in everything but her lips.


End file.
